


Big Brother is Watching

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Season/Series 04, based off the book '1984' by george orwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: People start winding up dead in a gated community which wouldn’t have caused the Winchesters to blink an eye if it wasn’t for the fact that the houses that these victims were killed in were under surveillance.Complete surveillance.The ‘Big Brother Community’ prides itself in watching after the well being of all their tenants by putting up cameras all around the houses to watch after them for their safety (because there’s nothing like having a guy behind a computer screen watching your every move to really make you feel safe).But regardless, people are dying and fortunately (or unfortunately), Sam and Dean have to go undercover as a married couple to try to find the monster. The only problem is, they seem to hate each other which only is made worse when they are forced to live together as a happy couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> go easy on me. this is the first chapter and yeah, it's poor writing but this series i'm kinda excited about. it's a case fic (as stated above) that's loosely based off the book '1984' by george orwell... or at least the community that they are living in is. ever heard of 'big brother is watching'? that's from that book and well in this community, big brother is always watching.

“So you mean that I have to be under house arrest with this man?” Sam all but exclaimed, pointing his thumb towards Dean who was currently stuffing his face with another fucking burger, like the whole predicament didn’t bother him at all. What so ever.

Dean made a face and swallowed thickly before wiping the back of his hand across his face and coming to his own defense. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sam. I’m a joy to be around.”

“Yeah, define joy.” Sam mumbled and Dean made another face at his brother before taking interest in his burger again. Ever since Dean had returned from hell it was like he couldn’t eat enough burgers. And what infuriated Sam more than Dean eating was the fact that he could pack away a dozen of those things and never seem to gain a pound.

“I know that this isn’t the ideal scenario, Sam, but sometimes you have to do things that you don’t want to do.” Bobby sighed, clearly not in the mood to deal with Sam’s melodramatic ‘i actually miss brother and want to be around him but i’m pissed at him for whatever reason’ bullshit. “Dean and I certainly can’t pretend to be fake husbands…” Dean visibly shuddered at that thought. “So it has to be you, Sam. We can’t risk anymore lives trying to come up with a different plan.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the old man, hating the fact that he was seriously playing the ‘there’s lives here at stake and we gotta save them all” card, like Sam didn’t already know that. But did he really have to go through all of this, pretending to be Dean’s husband just to catch a monster.

Well, he’s done a lot more for a lot less.

Sam turned to face Dean, throwing his hands up in the air, an exasperated sigh falling past his lips. “And you’re just perfectly fine with this? Being fake married to me?”

Dean and Bobby shared a look, having a private conversation that lasted all of a fraction of a second, speaking in some language that Sam obviously didn’t know, before Dean turned back to face Sam. “I mean, yeah. It’s not like we’re gonna have to have sex out in public or anything. It’s honestly not any different than the living situation that we have here already. You practically live out of my pocket. All we hafta do is put a fake ring on it.”

“Oh yeah, just put a ring on it. I mean, it’s not like I can just put you out in the dog house, they have the entire fucking house under surveillance. We’re gonna have to share a bed. Pretend to like each other.”

Nevermind the fact that when they were kids, Dean could hardly kick Sam out of his bed.

“We’ve done it before.” Dean stated simply, obviously thinking about to their childhood. “A lot of times actually.”

“We were kids! Kids, Dean. Who knows how long we’re going to have to pretend to be married.”

Bobby sighed, dropping the book that he was holding onto the wooden desk, looking between the two brothers. “So, you’re not going to do it, Sam?”

“Of course I’m going to do it! You said it yourself, Bobby. There are lives at stake and it’s our job to save them.” Sam didn’t keep the mocking tone out of his voice. “I just don’t like the way that we have to do it.

Dean then abruptly stood from his seat, done with his burger, a grin on his face. “Alrighty, wheels are rolling in ten.” And then he grabbed the side of Sam’s face only to press a wet, sloppy, obnoxious kiss with every intent to annoy Sam even more to his cheek. “Let’s go see our new house… Samatha.”

And Sam heard him laughing all the way up the stairs to the room that Bobby had spared him.

“I am going to kill him before we even find the monster.” Sam warned Bobby as he climbed to his own feet, heading to his room to start packing for lord knows how long.

***

“A gated community, complete with a pool, a gym, a patio for all your friends and family to gather, a rec room for the kids and so much more great, exclusive luxuries for the members of the Big Brother Community. These newly remodeled houses are furnished with all of your needs and wants. And the one thing that Big Brother prides themselves in is the state of the art home security system that is placed within each house, monitoring you and your family day in and day out, giving you peace of mind that everything will be alright.” Sam read off from the website out to Dean, cringing at the thought of video cameras set up inside the houses watching his every move. “Tell me again who thought that it would be a good idea to have your entire house videotaped.” He mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

Dean glanced over at Sam, his eyebrows still furrowed as he read through the website, trying to collect as much information as they could before they moved in.

Despite the fact that having the entire place hooked up a camera made his skin crawl, he couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit of excitement blooming in his gut. I don’t know, there was just something about the prospect of being with Sam for however long this would take that made Dean think, made Dean hope that maybe Sam would see…

He shook his head, turning back to the road, not letting himself think about those traitorous thoughts plague him at the moment.

Whatever he wanted from Sam wasn’t going to happen, especially not when he was forced to pretend to be his husband. If Sam could run, he would.

“You think that they’ll have cameras in the bedroom?” Dean asked, breaking the silence that settled over them. He glanced over at Sam only to find that Sam was staring at him quizzically. “You know, we could have some fun with that.” He smirked, trying to joke despite the fact that it felt like his heart was suddenly going to explode with how hard it was pumping in his chest.

Sam only rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning back to the computer and tried to ignore the fact that he suddenly felt very warm at the thought that Dean was implying. He didn’t want that, didn’t want Dean in that way, okay?

At least… not anymore at. He didn’t think that… he… did.

And it turns out that they did have a video camera in the bedroom. In fact, there was a camera in every room, including the master suite bathroom which would be the one that Sam would most likely be using, much to his dismay. The people who watched the monitors might grow ever so suspicious if he never used the master bath. Luckily all the other bathrooms in the house, the one on the first floor and the one in the guest bedroom didn’t have a camera. ‘For the comfort of your guest.’ Larry, the real estate agent who was settling him and Dean into their new house said. ‘Not everyone is as open to having their lives being surveillanced and we don’t want to alienate your friends and family. They are as welcomed to this community as you y’all are.’

Sam resisted the urge to snort at that.

Like anyone would be comfortable enough to have their whole life on display, the only thing between keeping them off the internet would be the old guy in the control room that really just needed to go ahead and start drawing his retirement check. The guy probably couldn’t even see anything five feet in front of him, even with those glasses.

However, as much as Sam hated the place, feeling like he was being over analyzed with those cameras everywhere, he couldn’t deny the fact that the house was nice. The website wasn’t wrong, it was fully furnished. Nice, new clean furniture. A huge kitchen that Dean may or may not had geeked out about as soon as he saw it (and Sam might or might not have found that really fucking adorable before he realized that he hated this and for Dean talking them in for taking this job in the first place and turned around to walk through the rest of the house).

The house was big. The yard was even bigger and the only thing that the house was missing was food, food and their clothes.

Sam silently agreed to move in all their belongings, trying to not make it obvious to the cameras that he was hiding weapons all over the place (he was merely curious, alright? He totally wasn’t hiding a knife in that cookie jar) and Dean took the Impala to the nearest grocery store to stock up on food.

If they were going to have to act like a married couple, they were going to have to actually act like a married couple inside and outside of the house.

And they needed to act normal.

Luckily that meant that they would get up and leave for ‘work’ in the morning when in reality they would be casing the joint, checking out the other crime scenes when they could only to arrive back home by six for dinner, a tv show or two, a shower and then bed.

It would be simply enough, right?

Night came quicker than any brother could have imagined. Dean had cooked up these most amazing burgers (Sam wouldn’t admit it if you asked him but they really were fucking good) and they sat at an actual dinner table and very quickly Sam told Dean that he hadn’t found anything in the house that meant monsters, they dug into the burgers, an easy kind of silence falling over them as they ate.

There wasn’t much to watch on TV and they both decided to turn in early for the night, the thought of sleeping in that huge king size bed, surrounded by white blankets and softness and the stupid thought of safety appealing to the both of them.

Dean cleaned up the kitchen real quick as Sam turned off the TV and made sure that all the doors were locked and all the windows were salted, they both headed up stairs, nerves running through both their bodies.

The first night of their fake, brand new lives.

Sam was the first one in bed, choosing to stick to his side of the bed and he could make out the dark figure of Dean moving around the room. Sam’s heart only seemed to beat even harder.

Everything seemed so quiet and neither one of them wanted to breathe for fear that the other would hear the nerves just racing through them.

“Just…just don’t make things weird.” Sam whispered out into the dark as Dean settled into bed beside him.

There were several long moments of silence before Dean spoke up. “Make things weird. What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t know. Just don’t make things weird. We’re just sharing a bed together, that’s all.” Sam repeated, trying to make it sound like that meant something.

They’ve shared a bed before, dammit, so why was this so different?

Because you’re fake married to your brother, dumbass. Sam’s brain screamed out at him. The one thing that you’ve always wanted to happen finally happening… but only because he’s forced too. He would never…

“Thanks Sherlock for that wonderful deduction.” Dean replied, his sleep rough voice yanking Sam out of his thought.

Sam hit aimlessly behind him, barely catching Dean and he just chuckled.

Everything fell silent for a couple of moments before Dean started moving around, squirming like a five year old and then all of the sudden Sam felt his arm land on top of him. Sam groaned out in annoyance before shaking his arm off only to have him place it back on top of him again.

“Seriously, Dean, are you like five?” Sam hissed. “Keep your damn hands and arms to yourself and stay on your side of the bed.” Sam groaned having no patience to deal with his immature behavior. This was all too much and he was too tired and all he wanted to do was sleep, figure out what the hell was killing these people and then stop being fake married to his brother.

Sam heard Dean chuckle from beside him and he still didn’t move his arm off his body.

Sam rolled over and with all the strength that he had, he pushed him from off the bed. The blankets that were wrapped around him, were pulled from the bed as he fell off, landing with a heavy thud and then several curses slipped from his lips directed towards Sam and his sudden immature behavior but Sam already rolled back over, pulling the little bit of blankets that he had left on the bed up over his shoulders and closed his eyes.

“Until you learn how to act like an adult and sleep like one, you can stay down there.” Sam called out into the dark.

Only a few seconds later, Sam felt the bed dip from beside his as Dean crawled back next to him, grumbling about how it was completely unnecessary for you to push him out of the bed like that but he learned his lesson.

He kept his hands to himself.

And through the dark, in the corner of the room, where the camera was placed, the red light blinked, watching and recording as the monster uncoiled from the shadows, ready to stretch it’s fingers again.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
